Dragon Ball X?
by Lia-and-Randir
Summary: Chp 3 up! Lia plus lembas plus dimensional portal equals CHAOS! Dragon Ball Z played out by Evo characters. This may be dangerous. (shakes head) Poor mortals...they don't know what they're dealing with...
1. Chp 1 The Beginning dun dun dunnnn

Lia is attempting to reach the dimensional portal to get her computer, Randir is holding her back.  
  
Lia-NOOOOOOO!!!!! MUST WRITE!!!!!!  
  
Randir-Don't you dare...(hits Lia on the head)...sorry. I had to do that.  
  
(brushes off mantle) Lia's been going nuts ever since we sealed the dimensional portal. She's become a TV addict an has been getting these freakish lembas-induced hallucinations. Now she's trying to post them on the net. (shakes head) Poor mortals...you don't know what you're in for...  
  
Chapter 1- Who even titles their chapters anyhow?  
  
It was just your average day at Xavier's when the mental intercom went off.  
Children, this is Professor Xavier. Come to the auditorium immediately.  
We have an auditorium? Scott asked.  
replied Jean, this is fanfiction! Whatever rooms we need just turn up.  
So, as Perfect Jean Grey knew where it was, she led a perplexed group of X-kids to the auditorium, where the Brotherhood and Acolytes were waiting.  
When the separate groups saw each other, they yelled, WHAT TH' HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!?!?  
Luckily, just before WWIII was about to start, Xavier wheeled up to the microphone.  
Testing...testing...OK! Good afternoon, everyone, you're probably wondering why you're here.  
everyone screamed.  
Oooooo-kay. Well, you're here because you are going to be doing a long-term combat...training...thing.  
Everyone groaned.  
Actually, it's more like a play.  
The groans turned to screams of horror.  
Uhhh...I think I'll get my good friends Magnus and Raven to help me with this one.  
Magneto and Mystique come onstage. Magneto grabs the mike.  
Listen up. After long discussions, the three of us decided that you will, through virtual reality, act and fight as...  
Mystique grabbed the microphone.  
Dragon Ball Z!!!!!  
Maybe three kids cheered, while the rest looked totally clueless.  
Mystique, Magneto, and Xavier grinned evilly. Now, there are watches taped to your chairs. Put them on.  
Everyone put on their watches and blacked out.  
  
Scott woke up. He felt horrible, like he had just been in the danger room for a year. Then he remembered. Oh God, what was this?  
He acknowledged that he was on a small bed in a small room. He got up and fumbled for a light switch. When he found it and turned it on, he became convinced that he was in someone's twisted nightmare.  
He was wearing this heavy suit consisting of orange sweatpants, navy blue t-shirt, sleeveless orange sweatshirt over that, a navy blue sash as a belt, navy blue boots, and his sunglasses (well, DUHHHH!). His hair was spiked all over the place. He looked like someone from a cheesy comic book.  
Then he noticed the watch. Glow-in-the-dark words were shining on the screen. He squinted and began to read.  
Name-Goku  
Played by-Scott Summers aka Cyclops  
Occupation-Savior of Earth  
Personality-Corny idiot  
Spouse-Chi Chi, played by Jean Grey  
So, he was married to Jean. That wasn't so bad. Wait..where was she anyway? He then heard a loud, piercing scream.  
  
He followed the sound into a small kitchen, where Jean was standing on the table and shrieking. Jean? What's wrong?  
Jean looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. Scott...help me...that thing- She fainted into his arms.  
Scott looked around. On the floor was a three-year-old girl wearing a green turtleneck, yellow jumper, and red boots. Her red hair was in pigtails under a red beret with a big orange marble on top. The girl looked up at Scott, smiled, and held up her arms. Hi Daddy!!  
  



	2. Chp 2 Scott has a daughter?

Lia is sitting at by the dimensional portal, typing away on her iBook, a malicious grin on her face. She is just about to click a button when Randir walks in.  
  
Randir- WHAT are you doing? (sees Lia about to click on Submit button) No...not again...  
  
Lia- What's up, Rand?  
Randir- Don't What's up' me, Lia. YOU'VE BEEN UPLOADING AGAIN, HAVE'NT YOU?????  
  
Lia- ...um...Do I have to answer?  
  
Randir- Ooohhh...I'm gonna kill you...  
  
Lia- But they love me! I got 2 whole reviews!  
  
Randir- Still...you're a danger to the mortal society-  
  
Lia- (rolls her eyes and whacks Randir with her halberd) Mwahahahahaha.....  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Scott stared at the toddler for a few minutes. Uhhh...Why'd you just call me Daddy? And who are you?  
The girl stared at him, looking worried. Daddy? Are you okay? Did you get hit over the head or something?  
There was no reply from Scott.  
the girl said, sounding a bit confused, My name is Rachel. I'm your daughter from the future. Mommy took that a little hard. She gestured to the unconscious Jean.  
Here's the stats on the dude I'm playing in this thing.  
The data on her watch read-  
  
Name-Gohan  
Played by-Rachel Summers aka Phoenix II  
Occupation-Kid of Goku and Chi Chi, scholar  
Personality-Obnoxious little wuss  
Spouse-!@#$%^&*()*&^%$#@!~@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!#$%^&*()*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*(  
  
Why's the spouse part all staticky? asked Scott.  
Rachel rolled her eyes. Because I'm not married yet, duh. In DBZ, Gohan is a boy, but Lady Lia put me in because this way she can get in some Fantastic Four bashing later. And there is a plus side to my being only three years old. If she had to pull anyone out of a parallel universe and/or change their names, Lady Lia tells them what's going to happen in the story.  
Scott said slowly, you're my daughter and you've come from a parallel universe to be in this, and you know what's going to happen to everyone. Is that why you're acting smarter than me?  
replied Rachel, I'm acting smarter than you because I AM smarter than you. So now be a good daddy and let's go to the remote little island like we're s'posed to.   
Remote island? How're we gonna get there, Rachel?  
Rachel grinned, put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled. Scott's car came sailing down out of the sky. The car pulled up outside the kitchen window and hovered about three feet off the ground. The nimbus car.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at said remote island...  
Oh. Mah. Gawd. Rogue was standing outside a small white cottage that took up most of the island. What th' friggin hell am ah doin' here?  
Kurt teleported beside her. Don't ask me, fraulein. I'm as clueless as you are.  
Rogue glared at the blue elf, then began inspecting her outfit. She was wearing a fitted brown sleeveless dress over a black turtleneck and black tights. On her feet were brown boots. Her hair was the same, except for a res headband. She was still wearing her black gloves. She looked at Kurt and decided that she was pretty lucky.  
Kurt was wearing orange sweatpants, a sleeveless orange sweatshirt, navy blue armbands and boots, and a navy blue sash-belt. He did not have his image inducer.   
Hey, Rogue, Kurt said, breaking the silence, maybe zoze vatches zat we had to put on have somezing to do vith zis.  
Rogue shrugged. It's worth a trah.  
Sure enough, there were luminous green letters on the screens of their watches. Rogue's said-  
  
Name-Bulma  
Played by-Rogue  
Occupation-Scientist  
Personality-Know-it-All with a big ego  
Spouse-!~@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()_(*&!@#$%^&*()_)(**&!@#$%^&*(!@#$%  
  
What the...  
It'z za same zing vith mine, Rogue, Kurt interrupted.  
  
Name-Krillin  
Played by-Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler  
Occupation-Filler, friend of Goku  
Personality-Dude who thinks he's cool...but he's not  
Spouse-!@#$%^&*()*&^%$#@!~@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of a car engine. They looked up and saw a flying red car barrelling towards them.  
  
Responses-  
  
XEvo Chic- You have no idea....mwahahahahaha...  
  
Flame31- I'll keep a note of that.   
  
Brie- Um...yah. 


	3. Chp 3 Chibinapped!

Lia laughs maniacally and types. Randir is tied to the wall.  
  
Randir- LET ME GO!!!  
  
Lia- You wish, wood elf. (hits submit button)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Scott and Rachel pull up to the tiny little island, where Rogue and Kurt are waiting. Everyone but Rachel yelled, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE????  
Rachel, being the all-knowing chibi, smiled. There's gonna be an alien space pod coming down in 5...4...3...2...1...  
BOOM!  
A large metal orb crashed down, flattening the small white cottage. Everyone stares. Suddeny, a hole opens up in the middle of the orb. Out steps.......................ALEX!!!!  
said Scott.  
said Rachel.  
said Rogue.  
said Kurt.  
Alex walks out of the orb. Yo, Scott!  
Scott said, still really clueless.  
Hey Bro, uh, I'm working for Magneto now, so, uh, I'm s'posed to take over the planet. Is that okay, man?  
said Scott.  
Oh, yeah, Alex said, like he had just remembered something, He said that if you said no, I could kidnap the toddler. So I'm goin'. Later. He grabbed Rachel, who immediately begins kicking and screaming like a good little chibi. The pod opened up again and they flew off. A few minutes later, Scott realized what ha happened. Guys, they took Rachel!  
Ahh..who vas zat kid anyvay? asked Kurt.  
Scott sighed and began to explain. Guys, through some weird twist of events, I think she's my daughter from the future. Don't ask how, cuz I don't know.  
Rogue and Kurt stared at him for ten minutes. Sudenly they hear a weird noise. They look up to see a flying motorcycle. Which crashes into the remains of the house. Riding the flying motorcycle is..............................................LOGAN!!!!!!!!!  
they all asked, even more clueless than before.  
Logan turns and looks at them. he said, pointing at Scott, your brother is going on a rampage. Head for the hills if you don't want your heads blasted off.  
They looked at him. Lemme see your watch, Rogue ordered. Hs watch had the same green letters as everyone else's.  
  
Name-Piccolo  
Played by-Logan aka Wolverine  
Occupation-Unlikely ally of Goku, Krillin, etc.  
Personality-gruff, standoffish  
Spouse-none  
  
Umm, aren't ve going to try and stop him? Kurt asked, confused.  
Rogue shook her head. Nah. If we die, we're prob'ly gonna git outta this anahow. What else could we do?  
UH, WRONG!!!  
A mysterious voice came from the sky. Everyone looked up, but there was NO ONE there. (ooh.....)  
If you die, the voice explained, my friend will throw you in a pocket dimension where the characters that don't appear will be. Until you get wished back, of course. Then you come back like nothing happened.  
Everyone blinked.   
No one talked for a while. siad Logan, Guess we hafta stop him, then.  
Scott nodded. He went that way.  
So, Scott got in the flying car and Logan got on the flying motorcycle and they flew off.   
  
Replies-  
Kyou Kara Rin- M&M COOKIES!!! YAY!!! *cough* Well, THANKS!!! These are really good! And I've planned the whole thing meticulously, so all I can say is that you guessed Vegeta's part right....mwahahahah...


End file.
